


Christmas Traditions

by StarbucksSue



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kitsuneyujji for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kitsuneyujji for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Sam grinned to himself as he checked his cell, seeing the text from Kensi warning him that G had just left. 

He knew he'd gone a little overboard, but G had missed out on so much as a child that Sam wanted to give him some new memories. This was their first Christmas together so it was the ideal opportunity to start up some Christmas traditions of their own.

He went around switching on all the sets of lights. There were lights on the tree, which he'd placed in front of the patio doors, lights around the arch between the living room and dining room, along with a net of lights over the dining room window.

Outside there were lights around the front door, along with a family of snowmen which were also lit. It did look very festive.

There were garlands all around the living and dining rooms, floor standing ornaments and others hanging from the ceiling. It was festive but not tacky, Sam didn't really approve of tacky, although the Christmas music, Sam conceded, could be seen as just a little cheesy but he felt that the occasion warranted it.

G's presents were already under the tree, the dinner was on and the wine had been opened. Sam put the finishing touches to the table and lit the candle centrepiece, pouring the wine and taking a final look around the room to ensure everything was in place for his Christmas Eve surprise.

\--- 

Five hours later, mellow with wine and good food, with a very contented G curled up happily in his arms on the couch and 'It's a Wonderful Life' playing on the television, Sam knew it had all been worthwhile.


End file.
